


How to Walk in High Heels

by SerialSkinner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Lot of Makeup, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag Queens, Drama Shit, M/M, Ru Pauls drag race references, Tons Of Glitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialSkinner/pseuds/SerialSkinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, a 21 year old straight man with no direction whatsoever, is fired by his sister from his family's company. Now homeless and jobless, he is desperate from a job. Driven from that desperation, he takes a job as a drag queen in Club Fish where he meets Coco Bum, a.k.a Marco Bodt and starts to ask the hard questions about himself:</p><p>A) What the hell do I want to do in life?</p><p>B) Am I as straight as I thought I was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Walk in High Heels

It was a sunny day in Rose and I was enjoying the sun by nursing a hangover in my loft. When I say nursing, I mean sleeping away the day. Technically, I’m supposed to be at work right now, helping my dad and everything, to “learn the value of hard work”, but I cant because I think I’m still drunk and honestly, would you really want a drunk employee running around your office? 

I hear a loud slam from outside my room followed by thundering stomps on the wooden floor. I groan at the disturbance of my peaceful sleep. The stomping reached my room and I hear someone kick down my door. “Jean Kirstein, you little fucking shit.” I turn around and see a tall woman in her mid 20s. I soon recognize her as my own older sister. 

“Good morning, Claire, now please stop being a huge ass and leave your heals at the door? Its kind of noisy when your elephant feet are walking around my wooden floor.” I hissed. 

“Oh, my bad, was I disturbing you?” she proceeded to remove her six inch heels and tip toed to my side. She sat down beside my bed and started to stroke my hair. It relaxed me and I sighed. I would have fallen asleep at an instant were it not for the previously removed pair of shoes now hitting my head. 

“WHAT THE FUCK” I shouted and I sat up straight. “ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL, WOMAN?” 

“Do you know what day is it today, Jean?” She asked in the ominous voice she always used when she was going to start lecturing. 

“I don’t know, Wednesday?” I was patting my head for any signs of a bump or, more likely, a crack. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, tomorrow is the day dad and I will meet those big investors from Russia. You were the one who was supposed to write up that contract, am I right?” 

“Yeah, and I did! I gave it to the secretary!”

“Yes, you did. You submitted a one-page contract.” 

“And?” 

“Jean, they waited a MONTH for that contract. Do you think they’ll be satisfied with a single paged contract full of bullshit? Double spaced bullshit?” She wore her heels and stood up. “Jean, this is the real world. You can’t pull this half-assed crap you pulled during college.”

“Whatever, Claire. Its not like our business will go downhill if we loose this client.” I said. 

“Not anymore, Jean.” Claire sighed. 

“What do you mean.” Trying to sound like I care.

“You remember Lee, the Korean guy?” She started. “Well he’s in jail. We received the news just last week. That means all functions of his company stop. He’s one of our major clients and we may not get anything from him anymore.”

“That’s why you’re beating me to a pulp? Because your business is supposedly failing? Not my problem, Claire.” Jean said. 

“I’m beating you because if you screw this client up, its going to have to be up to me to clean up your shit, like I always do. I’m not you fucking pooper scooper, Jean. I’m your boss.” Claire scolded. 

“Oh yeah? As far as I’m concerned, you’re just my older sister and you can’t boss me around. I don’t care if you’re going to fail, or if the Russians tear up my contract! I did what you told me to and if you’re not satisfied with my “double spaced bullshit”, I don’t care.” I stood up and I stormed out of the room, feeling satisfied with myself. I hear my sister walking slowly behind me. She was silent and I actually expected it. I opened my fridge and grabbed a carton of milk and drank.

“I’m telling you know, I’m not going to stoop as low as you and try to offend you as my sibling, but I’m going to tell you the honest truth.” She said. I scoffed, but I closed the fridge, turned around, and put down my milk. 

“Well, truth away.”

“You are a 21 year old spoiled brat who will probably end up sleeping in the ditches with no one to help you if you keep this going. You’re a stupid and naive if you think you’re going to get anywhere with your head up your ass, Jean. So I suggest fix your shit up RIGHT NOW while I’m still helping you because I don’t want to see you sucking dick for money in the near future.” She said. She reached inside her bag and brought out a folder. “This is the notes I made so you can make a better contract. I want it on my desk by six o clock tonight. This is your last chance.” 

I looked at her with blank eyes. Slowly I grab the notes and I look inside and I scan the notes. “No. I’m tired of you stomping all over me.” I threw the folder down the counter. “I’m not a dumbass, Claire. I can live my life just like I live it right now. I have no problem with my attitude, I’m a great person, and I am not going to fail without your shitty help. I don’t need you, Claire! I don’t need to do this stupid contract, Claire!” I shouted. 

She gave me a look of pure anger. Her long fair hair was tied up in a high ponytail which emphasized her burning bronze eyes. Her red lips were pursed and for a small second, I started to regret what I said. “Jean, I’m going to do something I am now sure I will not regret. As senior partner of the Kirstein Group of Companies, I am firing you on the grounds that you are a bad employee. All rights and privileges are hereby forfeited. Goodbye, Jean.” I felt my heart beat faster with worry. When she started to walk away grabbed her arm. 

“Stop fucking with me, Claire, you know dad will never allow you.”

“Yeah, well your father has no say in this. I am head of employment and I can fire you with or without your father’s consent. Julius will be informed of this by this afternoon.” I knew she was serious when she called our father Julius. 

“Consider this your wake up call, Jean. I’m giving you the opportunity to fix your life and start anew.” She shoved my hand away and started to walk away. 

I couldn’t chase after her because I knew there was no more convincing her. When she shut the door, a scary silence followed. A pang of Shit-I’m-so-dead hit me and I didn’t know what to do. I realized, after five minutes of panic, that I also could not keep this loft anymore. It was under the name of my sister and she said I could keep it as long as I worked for her and my father. FUCK, IM HOMELESS. 

I did the next sensible thing and called someone who could help me in this situation. I called my shitty best friend, Eren. 

After five rings, I heard someone pick up the phone “Jean? What the fuck do you want?” Eren was a guy who knew everyone. He almost always gets us into clubs and such. He had a rotten attitude, the mouth of a sailor and the most evil fucker I’ve ever met. I considered him to be one of my closest friend since college.If anyone could get me a job, it was him.

I explained my situation and he remained silent for a while. “I think your sister might have a point there, Jean.” He said. I could not believe my ears. Eren Jeager, crowned ‘King of the Toilet’ in 2011 for God-knows-what, telling me that I should get my shit together? 

“Are you serious right now?” 

“Yes, Jean, I’m serious. I know you’re going to say, who am I to say that right? But, Jean, I work day and night by going to clubs and shit because I am a PR for celebrities and for businessmen. Its my job, and I love it. My pay is high and I get insurance so I make sure I deserve what I get and I think it’s a great feeling when you get money from your hard work.” He explained.

“That’s not fair, you like doing what you do. I don’t.” 

“Then what do you want to do, Jean?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well then I can’t help you there. I think you just have to just start thinking about what you want to do for your life. You can’t always sweep it under the rug.” Eren said. I rubbed my face in frustration and sighed. 

“Can you give me a job while I think about that, then?” I asked. 

“Well, I don’t think any of the companies with openings right now would accept you in, but Armin did mention something that sounded like it would be something good for you right now. Good pay, your own space. I don’t think you’d like it though.” 

“Armin? Your boyfriend? He sounds like a decent guy and I am desperate for a job right now.” 

I said and I started rejoicing that there may be a chance that I don't have to beg for money. 

“How desperate?” Eren asked with careful caution in his voice.

“Very.”

“Good. Meet me at this address at 9pm tonight.” I grabbed a pen and wrote down the address. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, go ahead, JUDGE ME FOR WANTING MARCO IN DRAG.


End file.
